runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Nylls
=CABBAGE!= mrt 21, 2010 16:34 (UTC) Welkom! Gelieve je berichten op overlegpagina's steeds te tekenen met je naam. Hiervoor kan je vier tildes gebruiken (~~~~) of met de "handtekening/sign" knop (Afbeelding:Signatureknop.PNG) boven het venster voor het bewerken van tekst. Hierdoor wordt automatisch met je naam en de huidige tijd en datum getekend. Tekenen is belangrijk, omdat andere gebruikers zo kunnen zien van wie het bericht is. Gelieve gewone pagina's niet te tekenen, enkel overlegpagina's. Nogmaals, welkom! |} Ik zie dat je nieuw bent, succes met de bewerkingen. Vandalisme Goed dat je vandalisme rapporteert en terugdraait! Echter wanneer een gebruiker vier keer vandalisme gepleegd heeft moet hij verbannen worden, ook als een gebruiker zwaar vandalisme pleegt. Dit kun je echter alleen doen als je een bepaalde rang hebt. Aangezien het best belangrijk is dat er op de RuneScape Wiki geen vandalen lopen, vertel ik je maar welke personen het recht hebben om mensen te blokkeren: #Darth Stefan #Ruderion #Tedjuh10 Als je dus denkt dat gebruikers geblokkeerd moeten worden, kan je een berichtje sturen naar deze drie gebruikers. Je kunt vandalisme ook aan mij rapporteren, maar ik kan geen mensen blokkeren. Zie deze pagina om daar meer over te leren. Veel succes met het bewerken van deze Wiki! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 18, 2010 16:19 (UTC) Het gebruikers waarschuwen voor vandalisme is dus voor jou verboden! Daarvoor moet je minimaal rollbacker zijn! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 19, 2010 08:04 (UTC) Die bewering bij Sir Amik Varze is gewoon onzin en tevens vandalisme. De desbetreffende gebruiker heeft nu twee waarschuwingen aan zijn broek. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 21, 2010 14:17 (UTC) Over je nieuwe sjabloon Deze dus. opzich wel een mooi sjabloon. ik vind aanpasingen niet echt de goede naam. noem hem anders aantal bewerkingen ofzo. Ook heb ik dan dit Dan staat er: 523 e. Veder vind ik het sjabloon wel mooi. Bestand:Dragon_battleaxe.PNGQuilafa mrt 23, 2010 18:25 (UTC)Bestand:Rune_battleaxe.PNG Rollback rechten Bij deze ben je gepromoveerd tot rollback! Omdat je goede bewerkingen uitvoert en veel vandalisme opmerkt. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 21, 2010 13:46 (UTC) Sjablonen Oh, sorry. Nee die sjablonen waren ooit in gebruikt bij een discussie, die nu al verlopen is. Dus ik heb ze verwijderd. Bedankt voor je oplettendheid! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 9, 2010 15:54 (UTC) jo jo Afbeeldingen van Engelse Wiki Hoi, ik heb gezien een afbeeldingen hebt geüpload van Hill giant. Deze afbeelding is ook op de Engelse Wiki al geüpload, dus je kan die afbeeldingen ook gebruiken op deze Wiki. Als je een afbeelding wilt toevoegen aan een artikel, voeg je gewoon dit in: Bestand:Bestandsnaam op Engelse Wiki. Bijvoorbeeld Bestand:Valluta.png en je krijgt deze afbeelding van de Engelse Wiki: 300px succes! Vergissing O, ik kijk net bij de afbeelding en ik zie dat je die van Darth stefan transparant heb gemaakt, maar die afbeelding gaat waarschijnlijk weg. Even tussen haakjes, hoe maak je afbeeldingen transparant? Re: Ja het heeft inderdaad dezelfde functie als kandidaat voor verwijdering. Ik zal het verwijderen. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG apr 24, 2011 08:41 (UTC) Re:Ancient armour Ik vind het persoonlijk beter als er gewoon naar Ancient armour gelinkt wordt. Anders staan er te veel links achter elkaar en wordt het te onoverzichtelijk. Als iemand de pagina bezoekt, kan die gewoon op ancient armour klikken en vervolgens kiezen wat van het ancient armour hij precies wil zien. En zo erg vind ik het nu toch niet dat er naar een verwijspagina gelinkt wordt... Ze dienen daar toch voor. apr 27, 2011 13:18 (UTC) :Je hebt gelijk, normaal is het beter om rechtstreeks naar de pagina's te linken, maar in dit geval vind ik het toch nog beter om gewoon naar Ancient armour te linken, al was het maar gewoon om alles wat overzichtelijker te houden. Aangezien het van toepassing is op alle drie de 'soorten' ancient armour (Torva, Pernix en Virtus), lijkt het mij beter om Ancient armour te linken. Drie links kunnen dus vervangen worden door één. En een veelheid aan links is, in mijn ogen, nogal wanordelijk en onoverzichtelijk. apr 27, 2011 13:58 (UTC) Ja, het kwam omdat ik eigenlijk het verkeerde sjabloon had ingevoegd (ook al zien ze er exact hetzelfde uit). Ik had geschreven in plaats van gewoonweg . Blijkbaar maken die paar letters een groot verschil... apr 28, 2011 14:45 (UTC) Re:Afbeeldingen Dat is het plan ook: de afbeeldingen in de Categorie Afbeeldingen die vervangen moeten worden zouden eerst vervangen moeten worden door betere afbeeldingen in de artikels waar ze gebruikt worden. Dan, als ze nergens meer gebruikt worden, zullen ze verwijderd worden. Maar ze zullen dus niet onmiddellijk verwijderd worden. mei 2, 2011 14:35 (UTC) Vraagje. Hoi Nylls, je kan zeker niet mensen blokkeren van deze wikia? Re:Lava Flow Mine De nodige MediaWiki pagina's voor de calculator op de Lava Flow Mine pagina zijn aangemaakt, maar het lijkt nog niet te werken. We zullen nog een beetje geduld moeten hebben, want soms duurt het iets langer vooraleer een MediaWiki pagina in werking treedt. Mooi werk, trouwens: de Lava Flow Mine pagina is goed geschreven! Maar ik heb wel nog één kleine opmerking: het is niet nodig om de namen van items of personen te vertalen. Het is beter dat er 'gem bag' staat in plaats van 'edelstenen zak', want gem bag is nu eenmaal de echte naam van het item en zo kent iedereen het ook. Ik ga het dit nog aanpassen in het artikel. Maar je bent zeker weer goed bezig! apr 17, 2012 14:44 (UTC) :Het is eigenlijk zelfs niet nodig om de vertaling er tussen haakjes bij te zetten. De enige plaats waar de Nederlandse vertaling van de naam van een item mag staan, is op de pagina zelf. Ik zal me er eens mee bezig houden om alles in verband met die vertalingen in de stijlgids te zetten. apr 17, 2012 15:48 (UTC)